


Shootout

by apprepuff



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: I wrote this at 5 am, Implied Ship, M/M, cub is mentioned, this is my hitman: absolution au by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/pseuds/apprepuff
Summary: A genetically modified hitman, accompanied by the only person he cares about, held up by police officers in a hallway.





	Shootout

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5:18 in the morning enjoy

Mumbo watched from behind cover as bullets scarred the wall in front of him with holes, some hitting uncomfortably close to where he was ducked down. Gunshots rang in his head as the gang of police officers shot at him from down the hall, barking orders at one another through the sound. How did he get himself into this mess?

The young assassin looked down to the man who accompanied him. Grian, another genetically modified human whom he had promised a former colleague turned target to protect with his life. Leaned against the wall, he was in an almost zombie-like state, as the charm containing an isotope that “enabled” him was on the floor somewhere out of cover.

Peeking out of hiding, Mumbo quickly recognized one of the officers’ pattern. Shoot three times, duck down for three seconds. Using that knowledge, he armed himself with his silverballer and managed to shoot the man right between his eyes, shocking his teammates. Blood spilled onto the floor from the newly formed bullet hole in the cop’s head as the body tumbled to the floor, and his allies screamed in surprise.

Mumbo used the small windows of time while his opponents were reloading to scan the floor of the hallway for Grian’s talisman. He couldn’t leave without it. It was given to the man by the Agency, and it wasn’t like Mumbo could go back and ask for a new one. He was a rogue now, and his former colleague, Cub, had tried to send in brigades to kill him. That talisman was irreplaceable, and Grian was nothing but a lifeless husk without it.

Finally, the young man’s eyes locked onto a circular charm necklace on the floor. It looked to be within reach, but a miscalculation could result in a bullet through the hand or the skull.

Was this dangerous? Yes.

Was getting Grian to safety worth losing a hand? Absolutely.

While the cops scrambled to reload their handguns, Mumbo quickly snatched the talisman off of the floor, immediately turning around to loop it around Grian’s neck. Within moments, the man snapped back to life — rejuvenated, terrified brown eyes met stone-cold, yet relieved green.

Maintaining his typical neutral expression, Mumbo wrapped his arms around the small figure, who clung to him like a bear cub without saying a word.

“Shhh. Just let me take them down. Then we’re both getting out of here.”


End file.
